El Juego
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Kazuto Kirigaya... Y yo soy la vecina de al lado... #Kiriasuweek2019 Día06 AU


_#Kiriasuweek2019_

_Día 06__: (Fecha) 05 de Octubre._

_Tema__: Mi vecina, la del apartamento de al lado_

_AU~_

.

.

_El juego_

.

.

Kazuto entró al ascensor cargado de víveres. Su madre era siempre la primera en regañarle ante su mala alimentación. Pero con el trabajo, más sus horas exhaustivas en la universidad a veces no tenía tiempo, ni ganas de ponerse a cocinar algo decente para sí mismo.

Apretó el número de su piso, y ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la cabina, cuando una mano pequeña se interpuso a la acción, a la par de una voz cantarina.

—¡Espere un momento por favor!

Sorprendido abrió la puerta del todo encontrándose con una preciosa joven de largo cabello mandarina que respiraba agitada pegada a una docena de libros, los cuales apretó contra su pecho al notar su escrutinio. Era una estudiante.

—Perdona, no te había visto.

—¿Puedo subir? —aventuró haciendo un gesto hacia el interior.

—Por supuesto, claro. Disculpa —deshaciéndose en más disculpas de las habituales, Kazuto se replegó hacia uno de los ángulos de la pequeña cabina mientras le ofrecía el espacio restante.

Con igual gracia la muchacha entró, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Pero cuando fue a apretar el número de su piso en el tablero, lo miro sorprendida.

—Hey, también vas al piso 20. Somos vecinos —cerró la puerta por fin y el aparato se puso en marcha

Eso llamó la atención del joven —¿Vives aquí?— se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba preguntando, y añadió rápidamente —Quiero decir, mi departamento es el 110 ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Ella le miró arqueando una delicada ceja sobre un ojo del color del ocaso —El 109.

—Nunca te había visto aquí.

—Es que me mudé hace relativamente poco con mi novio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Kazuto sentía que los víveres que cargaba pesaban más de cien kilos. Y eran tantos y tan aparatosos, que no podía evitar ser muy consciente de la joven que viajaba pegada a él. El aparato tenía capacidad para tres personas, pero el espacio era tan ínfimo que sentía que le estaban mintiendo a la cara. Buscó algo con que entretenerse con la mala suerte de que sus ojos como magnetos, se desviaban hacia ella.

Su perfil era lo más próximo a estudiar; nariz pequeña, salpicada por algunas pecas translucidas, labios llenos teñidos de rosa, cuello largo, delicado... el cabello anaranjado le caía en pintoresco desorden gracias a la coleta baja que portaba. Y en sus oídos diminutas perlas de strass brillando a modo de pendientes. Vestía igual muy sencillo, una camisola floreada, y un jean ceñido roto a la altura de las rodillas.

—¿Siempre examinas de modo acosador a todas las mujeres que te encuentras? —la voz cantarina de ella lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación, haciendo que abochornado la mirara de frente. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Perdona, no estoy acosándote —pronunció avergonzado. Quiso alzar sus manos para disculparse pero gracias a los víveres que cargaba, casi ocasionó una avalancha dentro del pequeño espacio.

Riendo por su torpeza, la muchacha sostuvo una de las desgraciadas bolsas de cartón, y los dedos de ambos se rozaron.

—Eres muy hermosa—le soltó casi sin darse cuenta, embelesado contemplándola.

—Gracias, aunque no suelo recibir cumplidos de extraños —respondió sonriendo.

—Perdona, yo... no soy así normalmente —rió incómodo, desviando la vista —Vas a pensar que tú vecino es muy extraño.

—No suelo juzgar a las personas —contestó —Tranquilo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Porqué romper el encanto? —se rió, maliciosa —Es más divertido si mantenemos nuestros nombres en el anonimato.

—Soy Kazuto. Kazuto Kirigaya —clamó casi desesperado —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—La vecina de al lado —respondió con esa voz cantarina que a estas alturas al pobre joven le sabía cómo algún tipo de encantamiento seductor.

Él pareció desilusionado, pero se recompuso rápidamente —En algunos días voy a dar una fiesta en mi apartamento —hizo un gesto a lo que portaba, excusándose de ir tan cargado —Estas invitada a venir si lo deseas.

—¿Puedo ir con mi novio? —se mordió el labio al preguntar.

—Si no hay otro remedio...

—Es que no suelo salir sin él.

—Debe ser muy celoso...

—No realmente —meneó la cabeza —Creo que está bastante seguro de mis sentimientos —se encogió de hombros con actitud tímida —Yo soy la celosa aquí.

Él pareció sorprendido por su respuesta, pero rápidamente se recompuso —Entonces es un imbécil si hace que te sientas así.

—A veces sí es un poco imbécil, para qué negarlo.

—¿Entonces que hace una muchacha tan inteligente junto a un idiota como ese? Deberías dejarlo, estamos en una época muy abierta donde las mujeres aman y buscan su libertad.

La bella lo miró de reojo riendo entre dientes —¿Debería dejarlo para irme contigo? ¿Eso estás tratando de decirme?

El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate —N-no necesariamente... Pero puedo ayudarte a librarte de él si lo deseas.

—Te estás tomando muchas libertades con alguien a quien apenas acabas de conocer.

—Me gustaría... me gustaría conocerte más si me dejaras.

—No estoy libre.

—Tampoco quiero meterte en cautiverio —le respondió en igual tono ligero y juguetón.

—Y yo no puedo darte lo que buscas... —lo miró fijo, retándole —No soy esa clase de mujer, y aunque mi novio sea todo un imbécil aún así lo amo.

—Quizás debas decírselo más seguido, de seguro lo ignora —le contraatacó, despegándose de ella y buscando la pared como apoyo a su mal humor.

—Lo hago, pero tal vez no tanto como él quisiera.

—Puede que no le ames como crees.

—Eso fue desagradable, no te di tanta confianza como para que acotes algo semejante —la joven pareció ofendida. Su boca se torció en un gesto tan adorable que Kazuto sintió las cosquillas en su estómago de lanzarse sobre ella y borrar el gesto ceñudo con un beso.

—En verdad lo siento, me excedí. Tienes razón, acepta mis disculpas otra vez. Pero me pareces muy interesante y ansío conocerte un poco más.

—¿Para qué? Existe una línea que no estoy dispuesta a cruzar.

—No es necesario que cruces ninguna línea, sino de que me conozcas. Solo eso.

—Lo lamento, pero no podrá ser. Somos vecinos y nada más — vio que la cabina había atravesado la mayoría de los pisos que los separaban y estaban llegando a destino.

—Entonces hazme la promesa que cualquier cosa que necesites, acudirás a mí a pedirla. No importa la hora que sea.

—Kirigaya-san eso es demasiado pretencioso de su parte.

—No estoy pidiendo nada para mí mismo. Solo quiero ayudarte. Por favor si necesitas algo, lo que sea, acude a mí.

—Está bien.

El timbre sonó anunciando que llegaban a destino y las puertas se abrieron dejando en primera plana a otra pareja que esperaba por abordar. La chica de corto cabello castaño sonrió irónica cuando los recién conocidos vecinos bajaron del ascensor.

—¿A qué están jugando esta vez? ¿Fingen no conocerse? Desde pisos más abajo se escuchaba el coqueteo _"yo amo a mi novio, Kirigaya-san y lo nuestro no podrá ser"_... —vociferó imitando la voz aguda de la pelirroja — _"Por favor si necesitas algo acude a mí..."_— esta vez su tono de voz fue grave y exagerado poniéndose en la piel del pelinegro —Al menos deberían guardar las apariencias dentro del ascensor.

—No hicimos nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos, Rika—respondió la joven de largo cabello mandarina pasando por medio de los dos con sus mejillas encendidas—A comparación de otros, que prefieren jugar de otra forma.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ey, Rika la otra vez dijiste que nosotros también podríamos adoptar ese juego de no conocernos. ¿Qué tal si tú eres una bailarina exótica y yo tu protector a quien sirves cada noche?

—¡Cierra el pico Ryoutarou! ¡Nadie tiene que enterarse de lo que hacemos! —y dándole un empujón violento, metió a su novio al ascensor. El cual apenas entraron se cerró, dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja.

En el interior se oía la acalorada discusión que la pareja estaba manteniendo.

—Vaya vecinos —agregó con bochorno el callado muchacho —Ellos son los ruidosos por aquí.

La joven rió, seguía con ese pequeño juego —Espero no me den problemas, a mi novio no le gustan los escándalos, es un flojo que le gusta dormir hasta tarde.

Eso pareció ofender mortalmente al chico —¡Oye...! —pero ante la mirada de advertencia que ella le dio, agregó suavizando su tono —E-eso significa que tienes posibilidad de librarte de él por unos minutos.

—Posiblemente.

Caminando muy cerca del otro continuaron el corto trayecto por el largo hall. Mientras el tiempo con su nueva vecina se terminaba, sentía que las bolsas de víveres le pesaban cada vez más.

—La invitación a mi fiesta sigue en pie —el silenció comenzaba a asfixiarle y disminuir la lentitud de sus pasos no era suficiente.

—Ahí estaré, estoy segura que al idiota de mi novio le gustará acompañarme —habló segura ignorando la forma en la que su acompañante elevaba una ceja ante su curiosa elección de palabras —Es muy malo bailando, pero no puedo pedir más.

El joven pareció herido —Quizás se siente nervioso al ser arrastrado a una pista de baile sabiendo lo malo que es en ese tema y no quiere avergonzarte —sus pasos se detuvieron frente al apartamento con el numeral 109 —Si le das unas clases privadas, tal vez mejore ¿no lo crees?

—Puede que estés en lo cierto —enfocó su atención en Kazuto que parecía un tanto triste por ver su chalar estar a nada de terminar —Aquí vivo —anunció algo obvio para ambos.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre? —insistió al verla buscar con dificultad la llave en su bolso.

Ella rió de la misma manera —Soy la vecina de al lado.

—No creo que sea adecuado llamarte de esa forma todos los días —confesó decepcionado.

—Como dije, solo seremos vecinos. Esa es toda la información que necesitas y la que estoy dispuesta a brindarte —cuando logró la hazaña de encontrar su llave sin botar ninguno de los libros que sujetaba, se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su apartamento —Tampoco creo que nos crucemos por casualidad de nuevo.

—Las casualidades existen —la puerta se abrió por completo, un lugar ordenado y cálido muy diferente al desastre que poseía en su habitación—Nunca sabes si compartiremos el ascensor más veces de las que imaginas.

—No insistas más —entró y con suma tranquilidad colocó sus libros sobre una pequeña mesa —Aunque siendo sincera, admito que me agradó su compañía Kirigaya-san.

El chico sonrió complacido al ver un pequeño destello de luz gestarse en los hermosos ojos femeninos.

—¿Entonces me darás una oportunidad para conocerte? —quiso saber acercándose esperanzado.

La bella no contesto de inmediato, lo observó desde el resguardo de su hogar dejando por unos segundos el peso de esa interrogante al pobre muchacho, que esperaba con desesperación una respuesta.

—No estoy segura —sus labios se arquearon de manera atrevida —Fue un gusto Kirigaya-san.

La desilusión en la mirada acerada aumentó al ver como en sus narices su vecina hacía ademán de cerrarle la puerta.

—Espera un momento —su atrevimiento fue tanto que prefirió soltar una de las pesadas bolsas para evitar que ella terminara de esa forma la conversación.

—¿Qué haces? —alegó un tanto ofendida, al ver la mano del muchacho deteniendo su acción, de la misma forma en la que ella hiciera con el ascensor tiempo atrás.

—Perdona mi actuar —ingresó uno de sus pies al interior del lugar —Es que en serio deseo saber tu nombre.

—No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿verdad? —insistió divertida al verlo ingresar sin invitación a su apartamento, arqueó las cejas ante su atrevimiento —Creí que había quedado claro.

—No para mí —fue su sinceridad hecha palabra —Quiero conocerte mejor, por favor—su mano atrapó su barbilla, la cual acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

—Tengo novio —Kazuto no se detuvo —Y se enfadará si ve que hay un chico en este lugar.

—Es un imbécil que no sabe valorarte —acercó más su rostro al de la joven que empezaba a encenderse —No se enterará de esto, será nuestro secreto.

—Aunque sea un tonto que no me pone atención, aun así lo amo —declaró más no hizo por alejarse o empujarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que te ama de igual manera, y está feliz de tenerte —rozó sus labios en una delicada caricia que encendió una pequeña chispa de fuego entre ambos —Pero algo me dice que no te lo ha dicho suficientes veces... Discúlpale...

—Tal vez si lo haga.

—¿Entonces me dirás como te llamas?

—No.

—¿Qué tal si intento convencerte? —soltó la otra bolsa, varias provisiones cayeron al suelo sin contemplación. Usó su mano libre para poder enlazarla de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo en una acción que parecía demasiado conocida para los dos. Las narices de ambos se rozaron.

—No quiero engañarle —murmuró con voz pequeña.

—No es engaño si no se entera.

Ella negó, el encanto en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos le decía lo contrario, el centro dorado de sus pupilas pareció arder cuando en una acción involuntaria se mordió el labio, tentándole.

—Envidio a ese malnacido —a esas alturas sus respiraciones se mezclaban, confundiéndose como una sola —Si fuera él nunca te dejaría sola.

—Eso sería muy posesivo de tu parte —volteó hacia otro lado cuando el aliento del joven chocó contra sus labios, y luego contra su mejilla arrebolada.

—Pues que mal que no controla tus pasos —estrechó más el agarre de modo que el pecho de ella se aplastó contra el suyo—A una mujer tan hermosa no se le deja sola vagando con desconocidos.

Cuando la joven regresó su atención para responderle, Kazuto aprovechó ese instante para probar sus rojos y turgentes labios. Un tímido e inocente beso que plasmó perfectamente el deseo embriagador que una pequeña caricia podía desencadenar.

—¿La habían besado así? —susurró sobre su boca, en medio de respiraciones aceleradas.

—Es la primera vez —admitió cuando ella misma buscó repetir el contacto.

Algo que no protestó, al contrario, disfrutó sentir como enterraba la negación en algún rincón olvidado de su mente y se entregaba a él, abrazándolo detrás del cuello para profundizar aún más el beso y la cercanía, como si eso fuera posible.

Kazuto no se quedó atrás; aparte de sus lenguas que danzaban sin prisa, sus traviesas manos acariciaban la perfección de sus curvas. Sin forzarla a nada terminó aprisionándola contra la mesa donde hacía solo unos segundos colocó sus libros.

Le robó otro profundo beso al sentir que las caricias que compartían, ya no eran nada inocente entre dos desconocidos —¿Deberíamos detenernos?

—¿Por qué? —respondió confundida, la respiración parcialmente agitada.

La contempló con una media sonrisa, orgulloso del fuego que acababa de encender —Por favor dime tu nombre —volvió su rostro al de la joven, rozándola con sus labios, quien juguetona le respondió.

—Es un secreto...

Kazuto la observó entrecerrando los ojos, para luego soltarla rápidamente. Dejó escapar una carcajada mientras iba a cerrar la puerta que yacía abierta tras su entrada. Procuró realizar esa acción sin perder tiempo. Pues no quería que el ambiente que había creado entre ambos desapareciera.

Después de todo, ese pequeño juego resultó mucho más complaciente de lo que había imaginado.

—Tu novio no se enterará —se quitó la camiseta frente a los ojos pícaros de la pelirroja.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó en un sensual susurro, sin apartar la vista del particular espectáculo que estaba montando para ella.

—Lo prometo —la tomó de las mejillas y le estampó otro deseoso beso que la dejó sin aliento. Sus dedos tantearon buscando la conocida hilera de botones para quitarle la blusa —Esto quedará entre mi preciosa vecina y yo.

Ante su confesión la joven soltó una risita, mientras se apegaba a él en una clara invitación de que hiciera esa caricia más íntima, algo que Kazuto acató alzándola. Y mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, él esquivó las bolsas del suelo, escogía sin dudar el largo pasillo iluminado por el abundante sol que entraba por las ventanas, y se dirigió hacia la recámara principal que estaba al final.

—Kazuto-kun... —le cortó ella entre besos, sintiendo como el joven recorría su trasero, y sus piernas con manos expertas por encima del jean, abrió la puerta de la nueva habitación y no se ocupó de cerrarla en tanto con largos pasos se dirigía al lecho —Se supone que no sabes dónde queda mi habitación...

—Asuna... —gimió su nombre buscando deshacerse de la molesta prenda, y obligándola a callar con más caricias ansiosas —Lee el ambiente...

—Tú eres quien no lee el ambiente —le contestó.

Kazuto se arrodilló ante ella en el colchón, ya le había quitado la blusa en alguna parte del trayecto, y lucía ese pequeño sostén de encaje rosa pastel que apenas alcanzaba a sostener la voluptuosidad de sus pechos. Su cabello anaranjado caía como un río de seda contrastando con su piel blanca. A pesar de la lujuria que rugía en su interior, se permitió tomarse algunos segundos, poniéndose serio.

—Asuna —repitió —¿En serio dudas de mí?

Ella le sonrió cariñosamente, alzó las manos y le acarició la frente y luego los párpados, sintiendo la vibración de sus largas pestañas bajo las yemas de los dedos —No dudo de ti, Kazuto-kun. Sino de quienes te rodean... Muchas veces pienso que no eres ni remotamente consciente de lo que provocas en los demás...

El muchacho tomó las manos de ella y le besó las palmas —Casualmente es lo que pienso, y créeme que, aunque no sea capaz de poner en palabras lo mucho que significas para mí... Todo, todo lo que soy es gracias a ti...

—Kazuto-kun... —susurró enternecida.

—¿Y sabes?... este perverso juego me ha abierto los ojos en gran manera... —la impulsó hasta que ella se hundió en la cama con él sujetándole las muñecas de modo malicioso —Así que voy a cobrarme algunas de tus acusaciones para empezar...

—No he dicho más que la verdad... y... ¡Ah...!

Ya no siguieron hablando. Por incontables minutos el silencio fue como la flama de una vela, la cual fluctuaba enardecida de un lado al otro amenazando con apagarse. El camino de las prendas decoraba el suelo de la habitación en contraparte a la fusión de sus miembros, como dos bailarines que ejecutaban la danza más antigua y más deliciosa del mundo. Y mientras el sol moría allá afuera, la flama que los consumía ardía una y otra vez con renovado vigor. Era noche cerrada cuando exhaustos, se encontraron bajo las sábanas del lecho, dispuestos a dormir para recuperar energías antes de volver a jugar a los desconocidos la mañana siguiente.

Después de ese día, Kazuto no volvería a negarse a las ideas descabelladas de su preciosa novia. Hasta podría decirse que lo dicho por Ryoutarou antes de abordar el ascensor, le daba vueltas por la cabeza como un futuro pedido para la próxima vez...

.

.

.

.


End file.
